Meu amado cunhado
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Josh e Brett são irmãos. O primeiro está casado e precisa ir para a França, deixando Brett em seu lugar para ajudar Rebeka, esposa de Josh, na floricultura. Mas Rebeka e Brett nunca se deram bem. O que poderá acontecer? T por precaução. BrettxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Meu amado cunhado**

**Capítulo 1.**

Rebeka P.O.V.

Uma mulher carente pode fazer loucuras, como embarcar em relacionamentos inesperados. No meu caso, foi minha carência por causa de uma traição que me aproximou de meu atual marido e estamos juntos até hoje.

Confesso que minha história de amor é um pouco... diferente. E não pude deixar de me lembrar dela com a pergunta que minha filha mais velha, chamada Katie, fez outro dia.

**Katie: **Mamãe, o que aconteceu entre você e meu pai pra você ter se casado com o tio Brett?

Brett é o nome de meu atual marido e irmão de meu ex, Josh. Atualmente, ele está morando com a ex-amante dele (agora esposa) na França, Yoko. Ele e Katie têm contato por telefone, mas Brett é quem a criou como filha.

Melhor contar como tudo começou. Mas já vou avisando que não serei a única a contar essa história.

Josh P.O.V.

Eu tinha apenas 16 anos quando conheci a Rebeka, que na época tinha 15 anos. Cabelos castanhos até a cintura, olhos verdes, pele clara, corpo curvilíneo e com tudo no lugar... Eu a achava uma deusa. Tanto que nosso noivado durou muito tempo e acabou em casamento, quando eu tinha 20 anos e ela, 19.

Atualmente, estou casado com Yoko e vivo na França com ela. Eu a conheci por telefone, depois de 6 anos casado com a Rebeka. Após um ano de bate-papo, quis conhecer Yoko pessoalmente na França, mas não sabia o que inventar pra Rebeka.

Foi aí que me veio uma ideia.

**Eu: **Meu pai me pediu que eu fosse até a França resolver uns assuntos pra ele em seu nome! Ficarei uns meses fora!

**Rebeka: **Mas... e a floricultura? Não posso dar conta da floricultura e da Katie sozinha!

**Eu: **Sem problema! Eu vou pedir ao Brett que assuma meu lugar enquanto estiver fora!

Rebeka P.O.V.

Na época, eu não tinha gostado de saber disso. Apesar de não termos convivido até o anúncio de Josh, Brett e eu nos detestávamos. Só o tinha visto uma única vez, quando fui apresentada à família de Josh no início do namoro, e ele era apenas um moleque de 10 anos que não parava de encher o saco.

Me lembro exatamente do que ele disse na primeira vez que me viu.

**Brett: **Você é muito feia!

Josh teve que me segurar pra que eu não avançasse pra cima do irmão dele, de tanta raiva que havia sentido daquele comentário.

Conviver com meu cunhado não seria fácil.

Brett P.O.V.

Quando Josh avisou que teria que ir pra França por causa do papai e que eu teria que ajudar a esposa dele na floricultura, não só detestei a situação, como também fiquei muito desconfiado. Papai não tinha clientes na França, por que Josh iria pra lá?

Mas essa dúvida foi esquecida quando lembrei de meu outro problema: Rebeka, minha cunhada e esposa de Josh. Claro que, atualmente, ela é MINHA esposa, mas na época não nos dávamos bem.

Quando a conheci, eu era um moleque terrível: vivia incomodando o Josh quando ele estava com as namoradas, pois sentia ciúmes e não queria dividir meu irmão mais velho com sirigaitas. Só que com a Rebeka não deu certo, pois Josh casou-se com ela e não soube mais deles.

Aos 20 anos, eu havia terminado a faculdade de medicina e juntava dinheiro pra construir meu próprio escritório, trabalhando durante meio período. Por isso, tinha muito tempo livre, então não recusei o pedido de Josh.

Só esperava que Rebeka não continuasse a mesma chata de antes.

Rebeka P.O.V.

Acompanhei Josh até o aeroporto, mas mesmo depois que ele partiu, tive que esperar por Brett no mesmo local, carregando um cartaz com o nome dele. Desejava logo que ele não demorasse, pois eu não era muito paciente, principalmente com as pessoas que eu não gostava.

Sentei num banco pra esperar, colocando o cartaz ao meu lado. Felizmente, ao ouvir uma voz chamando meu nome, suspirei aliviada.

**Voz: **Rebeka?

Só que a voz não era como eu me lembrava.

Brett P.O.V.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, procurei alguém familiar, até notar uma pessoa num banco com um cartaz que estava escrito meu nome. Quando me aproximei pra ver melhor, notei uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já tinha visto. Saquei logo que devia ser a Rebeka, mas por outro lado, não entendia como não havia reparado antes.

**Eu: **Rebeka?

Quando ela olhou pra mim, tive certeza de que era ela. Só não entendia o porquê dela estar com os olhos arregalados.

Rebeka P.O.V.

Aquele era o Brett? O pirralho que implicava comigo quando namorava o Josh era aquele homem lindo na minha frente?

Não pude deixar de arregalar os olhos quando o vi. Nunca imaginei que em 10 anos ele poderia ficar tão lindo.

**Brett: **Meu irmão já foi pra França?

Só despertei de meus pensamentos com a pergunta dele e decidi disfarçar antes que ele percebesse que eu estava corando.

**Eu: **Sim! Vamos embora!

Antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa, levantei do banco e fui pro carro, com ele atrás de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Brett P.O.V.

Eu admito que não foi fácil nossa convivência no início. Rebeka trabalhava mais cedo do que eu, então eu era obrigado a acordar mais cedo. Eu a ajudava durante a parte da manhã, e à tarde eu ia trabalhar meio-período como garçom.

Entretanto, muito tempo depois, Rebeka foi me acordar como sempre e eu acabei arregalando os olhos: ela tinha acabado de sair do banho e foi me acordar enrolada numa toalha. Claro que acabei ficando vermelho.

De jeito nenhum que eu ia levantar com ela vestida daquele jeito! Infelizmente, quando puxei a coberta por cima da cabeça, dei a impressão de que não queria levantar, então Rebeka começou a me balançar.

**Rebeka: **Brett, levanta! Você tem me ajudar com a floricultura!

**Eu: **Está bem, já vou! Mas vai vestir uma roupa!

Rebeka P.O.V.

Foi aí que eu entendi: ele não estava com preguiça, estava com vergonha por eu estar só de toalha. Ele tinha razão, eu devia ter vestido uma roupa antes de ir acordá-lo. Ás vezes, esquecia que o Josh não estava em casa.

Fui pro quarto me vestir e olhei para o calendário: faltava pouco para Josh retornar da França. Devia chegar na semana que vem.

Depois de me vestir, fui ver como estava a Katie antes de ir trabalhar.

Brett P.O.V.

Depois que a Rebeka tinha saído do quarto, fui tomar banho e me vestir, pra depois ir ajudá-la no trabalho. Passei pelo quarto da Katie e notei Rebeka lá, aconchegando a filha. O que me fez ficar vermelho de novo foi a roupa que ela estava usando. O vestido era tão curto que dava pra ver tudo.

Desviei a cara na hora. Pô, ela era minha cunhada! A esposa do meu irmão! Não podia traí-lo assim!

**Rebeka: ***virando-se* Pelo que vejo, finalmente levantou! Podemos ir trabalhar agora?

**Eu: **Ah... sim!

Após ela colocar a Katie pra dormir, descemos para trabalhar.

Rebeka P.O.V.

Quando Brett me ajudava na floricultura, o local ficava bem movimentado. Não era pra menos: Brett era bonito e tinha muitas admiradoras.

Eu ficava com ciúmes toda vez que alguma engraçadinha dava em cima dele, mas se demonstrasse, não pegaria bem. Afinal, eu era casada e, pra completar, 5 anos mais velha do que o Brett. Não podia trair o Josh enquanto ele estava fora.

Depois do almoço, Brett foi ao seu outro trabalho e eu fui pegar a correnpondência. Depois de tanto tempo, esperava uma carta de Josh, pois ele não me escrevia há muito tempo. No final, eu acabei recebendo uma carta dele.

Com os papeis do divórcio.

Josh P.O.V.

Eu havia ficado encantado em conhecer a Yoko, ou melhor, eu a amava. Mas quando estava perto do dia de retornar para a França, eu não queria ir.

Tinha que tomar uma decisão, então mandei logo os papéis do divórcio. Havia decidido ficar com a Yoko na França. Claro que a Rebeka ligou pra falar sobre isso e, pela voz dela, percebi que a mesma não queria a separação.

**Rebeka: **Pelo menos me diga o motivo, Josh! Deve ter algum motivo pra você querer o divórcio!

**Eu: **Eu amo outra mulher agora, Rebeka!

Ela não respondeu nada, mas quando a ligação caiu, soube logo que ela havia ficado chocada.

Brett P.O.V.

Quando voltei do trabalho, lá pelas 18 horas, senti que havia algo errado. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando entrei em casa: Rebeka estava sentada na mesa de jantar, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. E era a terceira garrafa!

**Eu: ***tirando a garrafa da mão dela* Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é melhor você parar de beber, Rebeka! Daqui a pouco, vai acabar vomitando!

**Rebeka: ***voz fria* Depois do que aconteceu, não me importo mais com o que vai acontecer comigo!

Rebeka mostrou os papeis do divórcio em cima da mesa, antes de contar que Josh a havia deixado por causa de uma mulher na França. Fiquei indignado com isso: enquanto o Josh estava feliz da vida com a amante, Rebeka estava sofrendo e se embebedando por causa dele.

Eu não podia deixar a Rebeka daquele jeito, então fui até ela e cometi a maior loucura da minha vida (naquela época, era loucura pra mim): a segurei pela cabeça e a beijei na boca.

Me sentia mal por estar me aproveitando da fraqueza da Rebeka, tanto que parei de beijá-la antes que ficasse mal.

**Eu: **Desculpe!

**Rebeka:** *voz desesperada* Por que está se desculpando?

**Eu: **Não devia estar fazendo isso! É como se estivesse me aproveitando e...

**Rebeka: ***enlaçando o pescoço* Não está!

Rebeka P.O.V.

Desta vez, fui eu quem o beijei, um beijo de verdade desta vez, com língua e tudo. Podia ser por causa da carência, ou talvez por causa das três garrafas de cerveja que havia tomado, mas não ligava nem um pouco. Josh havia se divorciado de mim, então que culpa eu tinha?

Quando amanheceu, minha cabeça estava confusa, e fiquei chocada ao me encontrar sem roupa na mesma cama que Brett. As lembranças da noite anterior chegaram à minha cabeça e, no final, abri um sorriso leve.

Não me arrependi do que aconteceu, e menos ainda de casar com Brett logo depois que o divórcio saiu. Perdoei o Josh nesse dia, pois ele está feliz com Yoko, e eu estou feliz com Brett. Hoje, ele tem 30 anos, e eu, 35, mas continuamos casados e apaixonados.

Brett era meu amado cunhado, que mais tarde virou meu amado marido.

FIM!


End file.
